1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to storage devices for compact disc cases or other thin, flat objects and, in particular, to stackable carousels.
2. Description of Related Art
Many different storage devices have been developed for compact disc cases or other thin, flat objects. For example, there are some containers which hold a stack of compact disc cases in a manner similar to a stack of files. The compact discs, or more accurately their storage cases, can be flipped through similar to index cards. Other devices have been proposed where the compact disc cases or the like are held by carousels which can be rotated. Most such carousels do not allow visual access to the sides of each compact disc case so that the user can easily recognize a desired selection. Furthermore, many such carousels are relatively complex and cannot be conveniently stacked to make maximum use of available storage space.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved rack for compact disc cases or similar thin, flat objects which is simple and rugged in construction but aesthetically pleasing at the same time.
It is also an object of the invention to provide an improved storage rack of this type with provision for stacking a plurality of such racks one upon the other to increase the potential storage capacity of a particular location.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an improved storage carousel for compact disc cases or the like which allows the user to see at least one side of each compact disc case to make desired selections easier.